Sorry
by BuLgArIa ZaViNaGi
Summary: Everything I do goes wrong! Every person on this planet hates me, but I don't CARE...except for you" Shitchie one-shot WANT MORE? COMMENT AND I'LL DO A BEGINIG AND AN END! TI'S UP 2 U. PS. Rated T just in case im in a bad mood. LOL Not a one-shot any more
1. Chapter 1

**~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!**

**NAME: Sorry **

**GENRE:Romance/Drama/Hurt**

**SONGS: Ne Yo -Mad; Gotta find you  
**

**So this is one of my so called ONE-SHOTS... :P Hope U like , I may have some mistakes! Hey, I'm thirteen! I'm studying English now!  
**

**FROM:BuLgARiA ZaViNaGi {}{}{}{}**

**_"Sample"_**-Mitchie singing;Flashback

_"Sample"_-Shane singing;Thoughts

_**'Sample"**_-both singing

* * *

_"She lied To me! I have the right to be mad at her... don't I?" _Shane though while he was walking off. Mitchie just stood didn't know what to do. _"Please, don't do this!Please!_ Mitchie whispered, but he couldn't hear her. **(Obviously) **The only one, who could was Caitlin.

-This is not the place for you to explain yourself to him. Let's go!- she said. Mitchie just nodded, let a small tear go and walked away, pushed by her friend.

* * *

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**THE NEXT DAY **!~!~!**  
**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

* * *

- Great, a rain! This is **SO NOT** what I need right now!- Shane said to himself. The hip-hop dance lessons were just finished. Bad for him AND Mitchie.

_**Flashback:**  
_

**_-So Final Jam is coming up and I know you're all very exited._**

**_-YEAH!!!- everyone shouted and clapped_**

**_-So here is some advise- Shane said looking to Mitchie, who was sitting at the corner- It's not ALL about your of it means anything unless people see who you really your music has to be who you really are, It's gotta show how you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything..._**

**_Mitchie started crying, but... he didn't care._**

Shane ran back to his cabin in the rain. He changed his clothes and grabbed his guitar.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_of what it means to know just who I am._

_I think I've finally found a better place to start._

_But no one never seems to understand._

_I need to try to get to where you are,_

_could it be,_

_you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me._

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you..._

Shane left his guitar on the floor next to his bed, he was sitting on. Looking out the window he saw a girl sitting on the spot he sang that exact song to Mitchie. That made him think.

_" It used to be co good to just talk to her. She made me fell like she understanded me. How could Mitchie lie to me? She could of told me! I'm sure I wouldn't stop talking to her, just because she is not like all of the other kids. Wait! Maybe she has a point... Maybe I would act like this... but... What is that girl doing out there?! She is gonna freeze!" _he though, looking out the window. Shane got up and went out in the rain to the dock, where the girl was.

-Miss_, _should really think about going 's raining.- he said, trying really hard to be polite. It **is **hard to be polite when you are freezing and your head is looking like a sponge. **_(Just a joke :D )_** He walked even more close to her and saw... **(guess who?)** Mitchie

-Mitchie?- he said- what are you doing here?

-Sitting...thinking...crying maybe. Why do you ask?- she said and busted into tears were falling down her cheeks, but it was raining, so it was hardly hair wet and her clothes too, she was stearing at the lake.

-Why are you crying?- Shane sat next to her.

-There's no matter!

-Well, I'm asking so it must matter to me. Plus I'm sitting at the rain next to you.I want to know.

-I won't bother you whit my problems, Shane. But thanks anyway.- she smiled, turning her brown eyes to him. That is when he noticed she is crying.

-Mitchie, come on tell me! Why are you crying?

She started crying a little louder.

-Everything I do goes wrong! Every person on this planet hates me, but I don't CARE...except for you. You, Shane, you. You were the thing I'm upset about! I can't go on like this.

Ne-Yo Lyrics  
Mad Lyrics

Shane started singing to her. She looked at him confused.

_She's starin' at me  
I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'  
Mmmmmm  
Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'  
Ohhh_

He stoped to see ho she reacts. Mitchie just kept looking._  
_

_Ohhh baby..._

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
but baby, can we make up now  
'cause I can't sleep through the pain  
[can't sleep through the pain]._

_Girl, i don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And i don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
No, i don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And i don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
Ohhh no no no..._

She started singing._"Maybe he could get it like this"_

_**And it gets me upset, boy  
when your constantly accusing.  
[askin' questions like you've already known]  
We're fighting this war, baby  
when both of us are losing.**  
_

_**Nothin' [fighting for]  
Nothin' [crying for]  
Nothin' [whooaaa]  
but we won't let it go for  
nothin'...  
[no not for]  
Nothin'**__**[no not for]**__** Nothin'**_  
_** Ohhh baby...**_

_**I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
but baby, can we make up now  
'cause I can't sleep through the pain  
[can't sleep through the pain].**_

_**Girl, i don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And i don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
No, i don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And i don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
Ohhh no no no...**_

-I see.-Shane said- I never thought of it this way

-You should try to.-Mitchie answered. Shane got up, sat behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

-I'm sorry.

-I'm sorry, too.

-Come 's get inside.

-Okay.

Shane helped her stand up and they got inside his cabin.

**Hope you enjoyed this.... :D IF YOU WANT A WHOLE STORY WRITE COMMENTS . 20 COMMENTS LEFT FOR A WHOLE STORY....**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!****~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Chapter 2 and pls review cuz I seriously won't upload next time :(( The song is from the sountrack of Shall We Dance. It's called _Henry Mancini Johnny Mercer - Moon River_****_._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

They got inside the cabin. Shane quickly grabbed a towel and handed it to Mitchie.

-Thanks.-she answered and blushed really light. She began to wipe away the water from her hair, face, arms. Shane looked her and couldn't help but admit that she's beautiful even like that. She saw him looking.

- What?- she smiled

- You know, you are really cute when you're wet.

Mitchie laughed whit that cute laughter he loved so much.

- Hey, will you come to the dance tonight?

- Dance?- she wasn't told about any dance.

- Yeah, dance. Music, dancing, not too fancy outfits, the Mess hall?- he was trying to be funny, but didn't succeed at it thought

- No one didn't tell me about a dance, really. Besides, I don't think I have anything to wear.

- Come on. I'm sure you will find something.- Shane really didn't care what will she wear. He just wanted her there.- Please, come.

- Hmmm....

- PLEASE?- Well, his puppy dog face was irresistible

- Okay.I'll go

- YES! Thank you!

- Why do you want me there so bad anyway? - she asked

- Umm...

- Okay then. See you there. I really have to go. I have to change my clothes.

- Okay, bye. - Shane said whit a soft tone.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~!~THAT NIGHT... ~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

- CAITLYN! - Mitchie screamed. She and Caith was in their cabin, trying outfits for the dance.

- OOOW. You're impossible.

- I can't find anything to wear. HEP MEEE.- Mitchie cried

- Ow, fine. How about this.- she pulled up a Nice pink dress just below the knee. It was sparkling and on top of it was a darker pink top. **(PM me Ill send you a link)**

- OMG. It's perfect. Thanks. Hey, are you ready? - she asked, while putting her dress on. After that Mitchie brushed her hair and put on a colourless lip gloss.

- Yeah. Let's go.- Caitlyn said. She for some reason was really enthusiastic about the dance.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!****~!****~!****~!**

**~!~AT THE MESS HALL... ~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!****~!****~!****~!**

**-** Hey guys.- Lola said when she saw her friends walk trough the Mess hall door.- Wow, Mitch! You look awesome. Better lock up that dress or I'll take it wile you sleep.

Everyone laughed. Mitchie did look amazing.

- If not you maybe Tess will. Look at how she looks at you. Like she wants to tear you apart.- Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie looked over to Tess. She was stearing at her whit an angry expression. The door opened and Shane and his friends entered. Shane was wearing a wite T-shirt and a black jacket.

-Hey Mitchie you look....

Mitchie blushed.

- Thanks.

The group sat on a table and talked while everyone were wanted to dance whit Mitchie but he didn't like the songs. The next song came and it was called_ Moon Rivfer _. _"I like this"- _he thouth

- Mitchie, can you wals?

- Yes, why?

- Do you wana dance?- he held his breath

- Ok

Shane protractеd his hand to her and led her to the dance floor. There she put her hand on his shoulder and he holded his danced like a profesional couple. Everyone left the dance floor just to watch them. They edned the dance and unwiligly Mitchie's hand slowly slided from his shoulder down his perfect muscles. He gently grabed her elbow and her hand were so close she could feel his breath on her chin. Shane smelled amazing for her. She took a deep breath from the amazing smell. He smiled whit the smile she loved so much and leaned forward to her. . .

* * *

**You probably hate me for ending the Chapter now, but my parents are coming and im grounded. So revew and I LOVE YOU and BB**


End file.
